


A Cloud

by Chi_Takashi



Series: Uchiha Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Takashi/pseuds/Chi_Takashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabble about clouds and how Itachi resembles one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cloud

A Cloud

“Nee, Itachi-nii”, a small voice started next to ten year old Itachi. He turned his head to look down at his little sister. She looked up at him blinking her large ruby eyes rapidly laughing softly,”Oops! I can’t see niisan!” she laughed rubbing her eyes. Itachi shook his head smiling softly leaning forward to press the pads of his thumbs into her eyes gently.

“You shouldn’t stare at the sky for so long.” he reprimanded her softly pulling her into his lap. He pushed the plate of watermelon they had been sharing to the side before placing a gentle kiss on her temple. Chi let out a bubbly giggle.

“But I like to, niisan. It never ends and the clouds remind me of you.” she said brightly pecking his nose softly. A slender brow peaked.

“You sound like a Nara.” he murmured unable to keep the mirth entirely out of his eyes. Chi’s cocked her head to the side confusion sliding over the round childish feature.

“A Nara?” she asked. Itachi was suddenly reminded of how little his sister knew about anything other than their house.

“They are a really lazy clan full of geniuses and make medicine.” he informed thinking back to the first time he had a mission lead by a Nara. He watched her take in the information nodding slowly.

“I think I would like them.” she concluded smiling at Itachi, “But not as much as I like you, niisan!” she added hurriedly. Itachi could not help a chuckle escaping. He acted so differently with his younger siblings. They made everything effortless and he could let his guard down a little.

“So a cloud huh?” Itachi stated narrowing his eyes slightly to look up at the light blue abyss. Chi nodded exuberantly laying her head on his thin shoulder to look with him.

“Yup! Because you look so light and calm like you have e-equ-equanimity,” her face scrunched up making sure she said the word correctly before nodding to herself. Itachi watched taciturn keeping his surprise at the rather large word his sister had just spouted. “Yeah! Equanimity but like a cloud you are heavy with stuff inside you.” she said her voice softening. Itachi’s eyebrow arched once more. Chi looked down taking one of his larger hands in her own playing with it. She stayed quiet for a few moments.

The only sound was the rhythmic knock of the bamboo hitting against the in the garden. Itachi mulled her words over. He was beginning to worry his imouto knew too much. She and Sasuke were so innocent. Doubtless he knew one day Sasuke would join the shinobi ranks. But he was not sure he wanted Chi too. She just felt too soft. Too innocent to be stained by the darkness and blood that came with being a shinobi. However, if Itachi was anything he was not a fool. He knew what the Uchiha name held. Her very existence was the results of experimentation with the Takashi clan known for blood manipulation and the Uchiha’s DNA. She was already drenched in blood. Itachi kept a frown off his face thinking of all the things he would give up if he knew his siblings or any other child in the village would never have to fight or know war.

He felt a hand cup his face, tensing a bit then relaxing when he locked eyes with Chi. She was advancing fast for her age. Not quite as fast as Itachi had but relatively fast. He was training her himself since she would never go to the academy. That left little time for him to be with Sasuke with missions taking up eighty percent of his time then clan issues. He felt terribly having to turn his otouto away all the time. Chi was still not allowed to play with Sasuke. He did not even know he had a sister. Itachi felt a flame of anger build in his chest which he quickly doused pressing his forehead to Chi’s.

“But I promise niisan, that when you finally need to let all that water rain out in a huge thunderstorm I’ll be the person sitting out in it all waiting until you sun shines again.” she smiled serenely nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck yawning. Itachi blinked at his sister shaking his head in disbelief. He wondered if this was how people felt when he exercised his perceptiveness. He stood up slowly padding to his way to the living room. He gently opened the ornate wall panel to reveal a spacious room littered with various scrolls. Itachi’s eyes widened as he placed his now sleeping sister on her futon. She latched on to a black haired doll she named after him. He pecked her forehead then turned to look at the scattered scrolls. They were on different fighting styles and the sharingan.

“You’ll turn into a cloud yourself one day imouto if you aren’t careful.” he whispered feeling his heart sink as he gathered the scrolls up and left the room.

“Silly niisan,” Chi smiled sleepily into her her dolls head, “I have to be your thunder cause you never speak and your lightning because one day I’ll protect you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I could have expressed this better... progress takes time.


End file.
